


Sam's Best Friend

by EmberSparks



Series: Pet!Angel!Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Angels, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, HS AU, High School, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Castiel, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Spitroasting, Teen Sam, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Cas, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, Winged Castiel, Young Sam Winchester, Young!Sam, plotty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSparks/pseuds/EmberSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always been a little iffy about Sam's pet angel. What with the sitting in his brother's lap and the sleeping in his bed....and the walking around naked. But tonight...Castiel won't be getting between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Best Friend

Castiel sat happily on the living room sofa humming tunelessly to himself as he carded his fingers through his wings. He'd just finished going through his molt and he was pleased to have a fresh crop of oil black feathers, each iridescing different colors when the light was just right. He hadn't seen his wings in such good shape in years. The younger Winchester took very good care of him, and Castiel was more than happy to be his pet.

  
The angel finished his grooming, yawning and stretching out over the brothers' couch, wings and legs draped over each side. His collar jingled a bit when he moved. But the little tink of metal tags had become a comfort to Castiel. They meant he was more than owned. That he belonged to the Winchester family. It was a small family, as was their house, but he far preferred it to any mansion he'd seen or any cold owner he'd had. The angel had run away from that life, much preferring to be caretaker to the brothers. Castiel gave another little yawn. This reminded him. It was very late; Sam should already be in bed. Castiel stretched. He brought his brilliant black wings to their full span, and then tucked them neatly to his back.

  
When the Winchesters had found him, so many years ago, Sam wanted to keep him at once. Dean on the other hand. He was not happy. Sam justified Castiel staying, because he was very much capable of tending to the younger human while Dean had to work. Even now. The angel got the feeling that the older brother did not like him. He constantly complained of Castiel's distaste of wearing clothes, and he seemed even more upset when he found that the winged pet preferred to sleep curled up in his little brother's bed. Castiel did not understand. There was nothing untoward going on, though he had to growl at Dean until he got his way. Sam said it was just because Dean was jealous...but Castiel never understood that either.

  
Castiel went about his nightly routine, checking to make sure all of the doors were locked and everything was nice and safe before he went to bed. He didn't know where Dean was. But he figured Sam was asleep so he kept it fairly quiet, still thinking of the first night he'd met his future family.

  
Castiel had run away, or flown away from his former owner as far as he could. He simply could not take the agony of that place anymore. The angel was just starting to think he was safe and free from any more pain- when he found himself too rain drenched to fly, his wings in such poor condition, that he fell onto the hood of a human's car. Dean often complained the impala never drove the same since. Castiel often cursed Dean’s ridiculously hard, angled car. Though he hadn't said it aloud yet. His previous master had ensured he never wished to speak. And Castiel was finding it hard to break old habits, though if the elder Winchester kept up his grumbling, the angel might just make an exception.  
Castiel was so very consumed with his rememberings, he'd forgot everything else. Like that he should keep his steps quiet. That the constant jingling sound of the tags on his collar annoyed Dean. And more importantly, that when a door was closed he was supposed to knock before entering. Castiel just waltzed into Sam's bedroom like he did every other night.

  
He should have been paying attention. To several things. Like the fact that the younger Winchester was not alone in his bed tonight.

  
What the black winged angel saw made his lips pull back into a snarl, a low and threatening growl rumbling from his throat. He knew those sounds. And he knew that scent. Castiel had gotten all too used to the stink of sex under his previous Master's care.

  
The teenaged Winchester was pressed against the bed, his wrists pinned above his head and his face contorted. Because his older brother was on top of him, and the sharp snaps of his hips were causing Sam's breaths to come out in short, pained sounding gasps. Castiel launched himself onto the bed, all furious feathers and snarling sounds, causing Dean to grunt out a cry and nearly fall off of the bed.

  
"What the hell!?" Dean roared, grabbing the head board in attempt to stay above the floor. "Dammit Sammy I told you to lock the door!"

  
Sam gasped at the commotion. His eyes shot open, seeing at once a very irate angel leaning over him, careful not to step on his owner's lanky limbs beneath the sheets, even as he prepared to charge the other human again.

  
"Whoa! Cas buddy, calm down!" Sam said quickly, flailing his hands in front of the blue eyes to draw their attention.

  
Castiel snorted loudly, placing himself pointedly between Sam and Dean, his wings raised menacingly. Not that Dean was much of a threat while he was completely tangled up in the blankets and covers.

  
"I told you that damn thing was way too possessive!"

  
"Pfft, Dean you're one to talk about possessive"

  
The green eyed man narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Before you start bitching would you mind calling of your attack angel?"

  
"Right sorry" Sam sat up as carefully as he could, wincing a bit at his tender backside, while trying not to get tangled up too. "Hey Cas, come on Dean wasn't hurting me you know that"

  
"Yeah bird brain, Sam liked it"

"Shut it Dean"

The angel's eyes turned to his human's, and he wilted a bit. Sam didn't look hurt. Castiel sniffed him over, his nose an inch from the boy's bare chest and neck, inspecting him for injury or the smell of distress, while keeping an eye on Dean trying to extricate himself from the nest of sheets. Castiel gave a little huff against Sam's skin, nudging his neck. The older Winchester never understood him. But the boy did. He continued to sniffle a bit. Sam was covering himself.

 

The angel insisted.

  
Dean cocked an eyebrow when Castiel ducked down, sniffling between the boy's legs...his brother's hole was still gaping and empty, both of them still hot and bothered. He smirked.

  
"You like that Sammy?"

  
Sam blushed furiously. "Shut up...he's just ….curious” the teen murmured, though he swallowed thickly, and his cock twitched.

  
Dean grinned, thinking of getting back to what they were doing if the angel would just fucking leave already.

  
Castiel seemed satisfied with his inspection. He sat back on his haunches, tucking his now sleek wings to his back. He looked over at Dean, and nodded back to Sam. Dean gaped.

  
"Oh, no fucking way"

  
"What? He actually wants to stay and now you're not into it?"

  
"Hell no" Dean's cheeks were turning a furious red beneath his freckles "I am not gonna do anything with a black winged buzzard over my shoulder"

  
"He's not over your shoulder he's over mine"

  
"And you love that, don't you Sammy?"

  
Castiel watched curiously as Dean's face turned into a grin, and that blush seemed to flow to his brother. The older one seemed to react to that...and the angel himself had to admit that Sam's flushed face and body caused his own feathers to puff up. Definitely not in anger either.

  
When Dean pulled back the blanket, Castiel's eyes hungrily took in the older brother's form. He'd seen Sam when he was changing once or twice. He was an adolescent, still gangling and developing. Dean was beautiful. He was strong, and powerful looking. Castiel's eyes lingered over every line, especially the hard lines of the human's cock. Dean seemed to like having a spectator as well.

  
"I say we give Cas a good show, come 'ere baby boy" the elder of them purred, gesturing with his chin.

  
Sam nodded and complied, biting his bottom lip. Dean was slicking his cock again, with an abandoned tube of lube. Castiel watched curiously. Sam would need a lot of preparation to take Dean's length. The angel had a sudden curiosity for it himself.

  
"It's okay Sammy, turn around for me, that's it" Dean encouraged, his voice low and tender. His hands moved over the teen's pale skin, massaging his hips. Sam let out a little impatient moan, ducking his head.

  
"Come on Dean, hurry up" the younger complained. He got down on his elbows, lifting his hips higher in the air, begging to be filled again. Castiel shifted slightly, so he could see how Sam's hole still gaped from Dean's cock. His own lower parts were starting to fill...but he stayed cross-legged, watching.

  
Dean gave a little teasing pat to Sam's ass, causing the boy to groan and the angel's wings to flutter with interest. Dean was easing into position behind Sam, who was parting his legs a little wide in anticipation. The rough mechanic's hands gripped the slender hips, teasing just the tip of his thick cock to Sam's entrance. Sam whined desperately, his own member painfully hard with all the stop and start.

"Will you just fuck me already" Sam snapped, shooting a glare back over his shoulder.

Dean smirked again.

"You see Cas" the angel looked up in surprise when he was addressed "Sammy here doesn't like teasing" Dean chuckled, giving the most shallow of thrusts. Sam let out an impatient huff as he spoke. "Except when he's the one doing it"

Castiel licked his lips as the tip of Dean's cock disappeared inside of Sam. He gave a little shiver at the wet squelching sound. It felt so intimate. Like nothing he had seen or done with his other master. So much more erotic than Castiel had experienced. Maybe it was the way the brother's looked at each other....the way they obviously loved each other.

Castiel's body flushed.

Cas could tell the moment that Dean pressed fully into Sam from the way the boy arched and groaned. He started slow and shallow, but worked up his speed and depth until the younger boy's hips were pinned to the bed. Sam moaned loudly, his eyes closing so he could press his forehead against the bed sheets. Dean braced his arms on either side of his brother's shoulders, ducking his head to kiss along his back as the room filled with their noises and the slap of skin against skin. Castiel was almost dizzy with the sweet scent in the air.

His wings rustled when he met those vivid green eyes.

"Look Sammy" Dean growled softly in the other's ear. He tugged a little bit at the teen's floppy hair, making his head lift. "Looks like we got your angel all hot and bothered"

Castiel glanced down into his own lap to see that yes indeed his cock was hard and wanting. Strange, usually he had better control of himself.

Sam flushed scarlet, pressing up into his brother's palm. "Oh Cas,...Dean, please" he pressed his hips back harder.

"Such a needy bottom" Dean teased lightly. He snapped his hips forward. Sam cried out in delight. Castiel gasped in need. Those green eyes were on him again. And this time their owner ordered

"Come 'ere, Cas"

The angel blinked, his head tilting to his side. Sam gasped too, looking up from where he was pressed against the bed.

"Dee? What're you do-?"

Dean was in no mood to be patient. He'd been cock blocked by the angel before and once in a night was already way too much. The man wrapped his arms around Sam's middle, and promptly leaned back on his knees, dragging the teen into his lap so he took Dean's cock even deeper. The younger groaned and squirmed, trying desperately to keep moving again.

Castiel enjoyed the new position. It allowed him to see his owner's lithe and slender body, his pink and pretty prick, and how drips of white were starting to form steadily at its tip. Dean slipped his hand back into Sam's hair. His arm was still around the boy's middle, but he turned his brother's head to whisper heatedly in his ear.

"Come on now Sammy, just look at him"

Castiel was already on his knees, ready to move close at Dean's command. He did not usually follow the older Winchester's orders, but right now the angel's desires were making him pliant, and his feathers puffy.

"Don't you want to be a good pet owner, take good care of your angel?" Dean rasped, giving Sam a particularly well aimed thrust that made the boy mewl.

"Yeah, I do Dean, please"

Dean urged him forward. Sam reached out tentatively, watching the bright blue eyes as he wrapped his long fingers around the angel's cock.

Castiel gave a little gasp, and cooed loudly to his owner. He bucked up into the loose fist. It felt good. He needed more.

The boy smiled brightly, but Dean tutted "Now Sam, be a gentlemen and kiss him first"

Sam nodded at once. Dean leaned back a bit so he could lean up. Castiel gasped a little at the passion of the kiss, the strength of it. He'd always thought Sam to be the more timid of the two. But his kiss made Castiel purr. He gripped Sam's shoulders, keeping their teeth from bumping together as Dean continued to thrust, his pace obviously agonizingly slow from the way the younger protested against the angel's lips.

Sam pulled back from their kiss to protest, making Dean chuckle and snap his hips forward.

"You can do better than that Sammy" Dean urged with a smirk.

Castiel blinked blearily up at the man over the top of Sam's head. The kiss already sent tingles over Cas's skin, even more than the fingers wrapped loosely around his length. What was better than this? He could still feel Sam's breath on his lips.

But he could also feel that breath on his chest, and then his abdomen, and then his...oh

Castiel let out a murmur of awe that was as close to speaking as either brother had ever heard from him. The angel leaned back, wings aloft to balance him, so he could watch Sam's pink lips wrap around the head of his cock. The heat was incredible. The feel of his mouth was so deliciously intense, Castiel stared wide eyed at Sam's lust blown pupils.

"Good boy” Dean encouraged, rewarding Sam with a few more, speedier thrusts. The teen moaned thickly around the angel's cock. Castiel shivered delightedly."Now stay still angel. Sam show Cas what I taught you"

Sam gripped the bed sheets, and complied. Castiel watched with his own mouth agape as the human kissed up and down his length, flicking his tongue out across the head.  
Castiel cooed and shivered delicately, feeling the glands beneath his wings clench and unclench. He'd just molted. His oils were spent for the season, but Cas's body responded recklessly to Sam's lips. His wings and his back arched when the tip of his cock disappeared into the human's mouth.

"Damn, now that is a pretty sight" Dean breathed against Sam's shoulder blades. He kissed and bit a mark on his brother's back. Castiel looked up with heavy lidded eyes, his breaths rattling through his chapped lips. "Give him more Sam"

Castiel babbled nonsense sounds as Sam really began to move. His long fingers dug into the angel's hips, his head bobbing as he sucked Castiel's cock down, tip to root, and back again. The pet's fingers clutched at his sides. Which Dean saw.

"Gimme your hand Cas, he like's one in his hair" Dean ordered, positioning Castiel's right hand in Sam's soft hair. "Just a little bit of tug, not too much, perfect" Dean instructed, before gripping Sam's hips again.

The sights and the sounds soon becoming much too much, for all three of them. Dean's thrusts were getting sloppy, and though Cas had been ordered not to move, he was making a ridiculous amount of noise. Thankfully there was no one to over hear them.

Dean patted Sam's ass to get his attention. "Turn over baby boy, wanna see you come"

Sam whined around Castiel's cock, but gripped its base as he slowly pulled back. The angel gasped as his human moved off of him with a pop. The angel growled at Dean, who chuckled.

"Easy there feathers you'll still get your happy ending" Dean chuckled. He leaned down, and kissed his brother gently, humming at the taste on his swollen lips.

"You okay Sammy?"

"I'm fine Dee....just, hurry up" Sam whined impatiently. He lay on his back, and lifted his hips up again to get Dean inside him.

"You got it Baby boy" Dean chuckled, he groaned as he pressed inside Sam quickly, Castiel watching and getting ancy. "Okay angel, part your legs, nice and easy,"

  
Sam wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock, leading him back to his lips. It didn’t take much. Sam was just dragging his lips along the underside of the angel's length when he came with a cry

" _Sam_!"

  
Both brothers gasped.

"He spoke" Sam gaped and Dean bucked faster when he saw the mess that had been made across Sam's chest. He grabbed the angel by the collar and dragged him close.

"Fucking gorgeous" Dean growled, smashing their lips together.

  
"He....he spoke...oh fuck Dean!" Sam whined, his own cock spurting between them.

His big brother was beyond words, chasing his release as the teen clutched and spasmed around his length. Dean pulled back from this baby brother, gripping his base as he pulled from Sam.

Dean just couldn't resist. A few swift strokes and he was adding his own white paint to the Pollock on Sam's torso.  
The three were left, a panting, sweaty mess together.

Castiel laid down on his belly, nudging at Sam's jaw and neck, cooing sweetly to him.

"Hey buddy, know you can talk now, wow....ew gross Dean" the younger Winchester said when he finally sat up, and saw the mess they'd all made.  
His brother chuckled, relaxing back against the pillows on Sam's bed.

"You helped, so did Cas” he shrugged.

Castiel looked up at the sound of his name. He cocked his head at what the brothers seemed to be complaining about. The angel sniffed once or twice. He snaked out his tongue and began to clean Sam's come dribble stomach, like a cat would groom. "

"Hey, that tickles....gross"

"Shut up, you're awesome Cas"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an rp with anon


End file.
